Winning Remus' Heart
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: Sirius Orion “Padfoot” Black, was in love. Very deeply in love. Not just with anyone. Oh no. He was very deeply in love with Remus John “Moony” Lupin.And he had a plan, a very good plan to make before said person fall deeply in love with him. SBRL Slash!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** It wasn't me. I swear!

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Remus, Sirius- SBRL. SLASH!

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T for safety

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** It wasn't me. I swear!

"Remuuuuuuuuuus!"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"I need help!"

"You **always **need help."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Ahem. And you're supposed to be the smart one!" said a raven haired, bespectacled boy.

"You mean, the sane one?" the tawny haired, amber eyed boy replied.

"More like the spoilsport!" the third boy whined.

"Padfoot, for the last time, I'm not going to help you!"

"Whaddya mean, 'for the last time?" he asked, "and why not?"

"Because every time I help you, I end up in detention with McGonagall glaring daggers at me!"

"Oh, come on. That was only once! And besides that was an accident. I mean, it **was** your fault!"

"**MY **fault!"

"Of course! Whose fault is it then? **Mine?**"

At the death glare coming form Remus, he quickly hurried on.

"I mean, who on Earth told you to go and sit in the broom closet, **directly across** from McGonagall's office, where I'd just set off a dungbomb!" Sirius said crossly and fixed his stormy blue-grey eyes on the now spluttering boy, of course overlooking the tiny fact that it had been **him**, who had told Remus to sit in the broom closet.

"Moony, you sound like a bird. Damn good imitation actually. Anyway, moony breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out," the bespectacled boy said, amusement evident in his chocolate brown eyes.

When Sirius started laughing, James raised his eyebrows.

"Prongs, the whole in, out, in, out thing can have **such **a _different_ meaning," Sirius drawled out, smirking and wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

James looked blank for a second before the implication dawned on him. (**A/N: All you innocents out there who don't understand, cough**Vidhushi**cough, don't worry about it.)**

"Padfoot, you sicko!" he said, pulling a face.

'Prongs, considering you understood that sexual innuendo, you're as sick as him! And honestly Padfoot, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Wait a minute, does that mean, that **you** understood that joke as well?"

"Of course."

The two boys smirked, first at each other, then at Remus, making the amber-eyed boy **very, very **nervous.

"Errrm, guys?"

"You do realise, that if you understood that joke, then **you're **sick as well?"

"It's slightly hard to stay innocent and naïve when you've been cracking sick jokes everyday since I met you… five and a half years ago!" (**A/N: the Marauders are in their sixth year, one week before the first term ends.)**

"Hey, I resent that! You're **still **an innocent, naïve little boy!"

"I am not **innocent!**"

There was silence. The boy's faces registered shock, although Sirius' eyes had narrowed afterwards.

"**What!** Which bastard was it?" Sirius snarled a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Remus said hastily, surprised by Sirius' anger.

Could Sirius be **jealous **of him? No, he couldn't be. He was probably just being his normal overprotective self, Remus thought.

Everyone knew how overprotective Sirius was of Remus, after he had hexed a boy for looking at Remus in a _mean _way.

"So you're still a virgin?" Sirius asked, the relief in his voice making James smirk at him, knowingly. **(A/N hopefully you understood the joke now. If not, man, you're naïve!)**

Remus' blush deepened. That was** way **too personal!

"You are, aren't you?" James asked his smirk widening.

"Can we please get off this topic? It's slightly embarrassing," Remus pleaded.

Relenting, the boys agreed, although Sirius couldn't help but say, "Oh is Remywemy embawwased?"

Remus glared, and then said, "I just don't like talking about my sex-life thanks!"

"Non-existent sex life, you mean," Sirius replied.

Again, that note of relief puzzled Remus. Why was Sirius so relieved that he was a virgin?

Could he maybe like me? Nah, everyone knows Sirius is straight. He couldn't possibly have dated all those girls if he was gay, or bi.

The truth as, Sirius **was **relieved. The thought of anyone, well, other than **him, **touching **his **Remus, in such as intimate way made his blood boil.

Well, not his yet. But he will be!

You see, Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black, was in love. Very **deeply **in love.Very,** very **deeply in love. Very, very, very deeply in love. Very, very, ve- Well you get the point.Anyway, he was in love. Not just with anyone. Oh no. He was in very **deeply **in love with one called Remus John "Moony" Lupin.

And he had a plan, a very **good **plan to make before said person fall **deeply **in love with him.

Except, he needed help to carry this master of all master plans out. And the only person he could turn to for help was…

"Oh, Snivelly!"

Nah, just joking. That would be far too horrifying beyond words! (AKA: his last resort.)

So the only person he could possibly trust with his **huge** and **gigantic** secret and ask for help was…

**A/N Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. **

**Good lord. She hasn't even finished all her other stories and she's already started **_another_ **one!**

**The thing is, this story plot has been on my mind since last month. So I decided to halt any updates for my other stories and just finish this off first. This is probably going to be a five-part ficlet. So as soon as it's done, I'll start updating everything else. **

**So what do you think of this story? **

**I love slash, especially Remus and Sirius. They're soooo cute! **

**And before you ask, I just ignore the whole twelve year spent in Azkaban and the whole Sirius suspects Remus, and Remus suspects Sirius. I start crying otherwise. **

**But honestly, I keep talking about my story so much, all my energy runs out, so by the time I actually start writing it, the story's lost its interest. **

**But I promise to finish this off as soon as possible!**

**Anyways, pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top, REVIEW!**


	2. Getting Help

**Disclaimer:** It wasn't me. I swear!!!!

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Characters:** Remus, Sirius- SBRL. SLASH!!!!

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T for safety

**Summary:**

**Last Chapter**

_Except, he needed help to carry this master of all master plans out. And the only person he could turn to for help was…_

"_Oh, Snivelly!" _

_Nah, just joking. That would be far too horrifying beyond words! (AKA: his last resort.)_

_So the only person he could possibly trust with his **huge** and **gigantic** secret and ask for help was… _

**Chapter Two**

In the boys' dormitories, James and Sirius are the only ones there. 

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I, well what I mean is, Wwwill you, I, I mean, cccan you," Sirius stuttered.

"Padfoot? What's wrong mate?"

"Oh, bugger this!" Sirius snapped, "I think I love Moony."

Silence.

"Is that all? I thought it was something serious, pun unintended, like you snogging Snape or something. Geez, Paddy, don't scare me like that!"

"Wait, what? _Is that all? _Is that all!!! That's all you can say? I've been worrying my life out and that's all you can say? _Is that all!!!?_ Sirius yelled, "Oh, and by the way, no matter how serious, pun intended, I'm never kissing Snape."

"Even if Remus tells you to?"

"Remus will never make me do that, and besides I'll just distract him by tickling him"

"What if he says no sex till you kiss Snape?"

Sirius blanched. "You think he'll do that?"

James started laughing, "Sweet Merlin Padfoot, he's not even going out with you yet, and you're already worrying about whether or not he'll let you shag him?"

"Course not! I don't want sex from him. Of course, if he wants to have sex with me, then that's fine, and I'll obviously be the dominant, cus I wanna make Remus squirm underneath me, while I-"

"I don't need the details!" James cried out.

"Sorry. Anyway, the point is I _love_ love Moony. And not just for the sex. And are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Hell yeah, I'm okay with this. I'm been waiting for you to get together since Merlin knows when. So when are you going to tell him then?"

"Yeah, about that. I've got a plan. But I kinda need your help, with it."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this so called plan of yours?"

'Shut up Prongs. SO are you going to help me or what?"

"Course I am. What type of plan would it be, if the great James Potter wasn't involved?"

Sirius glared at him, looking slightly put-out, but before he could say anything, James quickly asked what the plan was.

Sirius leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Later in the day, a nervous, very fidgety Remus Lupin approached James in (gasp) the library.

"Hey um, James? Can I talk to you privately?"

"We kinda are in private. But go on. What were you going to say?"

Remus was scared. No-one except his parents knew this. Even his furry secret wasn't that bad. _'Okay, taking that back now. Getting turned into a rampaging evil monster is definitely worse than this. But oh my god. What if James doesn't like me? What happens then? Oh my God! Ohmygod!!!!! Ohmigod!!!!!!'_

James had been slightly concerned when Remus had seemed to daze off. But thinking that he needed time to think things through, he waited. But when he began to hyperventilate, James got scared.

"Remus? Remus? REMUS!!" he yelled.

"What, what, WHAT!!"

"What is going on here!!!?" Madam Pince's voice screeched, as she hurried over to the two sixth-graders, "This is a library!!! Not a Quidditch pitch. Mr. Potter, I expected no less, but from you Mr. Lupin," She tutted, shaking her head disappointedly at the blushing Prefect.

James quickly came to Remus' rescue, "He was daydreaming, madam, about the new book that is coming in, and I wanted his attention. I'm sorry."

But Madam Pince was suddenly all smiles. She beamed at one of her top favourite students. Lily was the other favourite.

"Ah, yes. That is a book to daydream about. Would you like me to reserve it for you, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus grinned at her, all his worries forgotten.

"Yes, that book is supposed to have all the latest information on that new spell they're creating to help escape the Avada Ked-"

"Ahem." James cleared his throat, knowing that if he didn't get his friend back on track, who knew when he'd finish the conversation.

With a final threatening glare directed at James, and a smile for Remus, the librarian walked away, probably to terrorize some other poor victim.

"Well? What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, that. Well, um, I just wanna tell you that I'm kinda…"

"You're kinda what?"

"Iamgay."

"Wah?"

"I'm gay!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it took me forever to update. But this chapter was really quite long you know!!**

**Anyway, please tell me what kind of things you would like to see in my story. **

**Constructive criticisms welcome. But useless flames, where people just come online and say, "I hate gays" or some stupid thing like that, are not welcome. Please don't waste your time, cus I don give a damn what you say. Just because I'm not gay, doesn't mean people who are gay, are evil or disgusting or any of that bullshit. I think it's totally unfair that gay or lesbian peoples can't marry in Australia. Stupid.**

**Anyway, if someone who is good at words could start a petition to let gay or lesbian people marry, my name will be in the top 5!!!**

**Anyway, on to a less Sirius note. I just started a new story on Class of the Titans, which is a TV show about the 7 Greek descendants which used to go on at 4.55 Tuesdays. Except it's finished now. Anyway, my friend loves it, and she kinda got me hooked as well. Then she got this brilliant idea for a Class of the Titans fan fiction, but she wanted me to write it. So basically, I've just strated a new story., that's all.**

**So please please review!!!!**

**Luv you all Emerald Eyes of Flames.**


	3. A nervous werewolf

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Holy mother of Cheesecakes!!!!! They want to give me an award for writing H.P.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. It was nothing!"

"Wait a minute that isn't the author. Get her!!!!!" screamed a member of my, erm, _adoring_ fans.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, "I'm sorry. It wasn't me!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!"

_**Chapter Two: **_

_With a final threatening glare directed at James, and a smile for Remus, the librarian walked away, probably to terrorize some other poor victim. _

"_Well? What did you want to tell me?"_

"_Oh, that. Well, um, I just wanna tell you that I'm kinda…"_

"_You're kinda what?"_

"_Iamgay."_

"_Wah?"_

"_I'm gay!"_

**Chapter Three**

James just blinked at him, and then raised his eyebrow.

"So?"

Remus blinked. Once, Twice, Three times.

He cleared his throat. _'Might as well as tell him everything, while he's still seems to be on those drugs,' _he thought.

"I'm in love with Padfoot."

Silence. More Silence.

James just stared at him with no expression on his normally very expressive face. Then, to Remus' amazement and slight indignation, he began to laugh.

Laugh. Laugh at him! He could believe it. James was laughing at him. Laughing. All that stressing and hyperventilating for this! God, he was clutching the back of the chair so hard, his knuckles would probably be white for the rest of his life!

"What's so funny?" Remus asked rather tersely.

"You. Did you honestly think that I didn't know? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? God, you're so stupid! I knew you've liked Padfoot since fourth year, which is like 1 ½ years ago! **(A/N: the Marauders are in their sixth year, end of 2nd semester. There's less than a week of more school.)**

Remus stared at him in shock. "How?" he croaked.

"Well, you're so bloody obvious! You're always touching each other. You hug before bed, only you two! I mean, me n Padfoot don't do that and-"

"It's Padfoot and me, Prongs," Remus corrected automatically.

The only answer Remus got was a glare, as James continued on, ignoring the interruption.

"You never say no to him, well rarely anyway," James added at the glare Remus had sent him, "and most obvious of all you're always together!"

All through this Remus had just stared, now he took a deep breathe and asked, "And you're okay with this?"

James raised his eyebrows again.

"Course I am. You do know homosexuals, lesbians and bisexuals are considered normal and accepted in the wizarding world. Heck, half of Hogwarts is gay!"

"Yeah, I know. That's one reason that I'm glad that I'm not a muggle. I mean, homosexuals aren't accepted by 90 of the population and they can't even get married! How unfair is that?" **(A/N: Yeah, I totally agree! It's so bloody unfair!)**

"Yeah I know! Anyway how are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?"

"Remus, you are going to tell him aren't you?"  
"Well, sort of, I mean it's not confirmed or anything, but well I was going to kind of, um well," Remus trailed off, fidgeting slightly underneath the sharp gaze.

"Remus," James said warningly.

"Oh, alright. I wasn't planning on telling him alright?"

"What! Why?"

"Prongs look at me! Sirius could have any guy or girl he wants! There's no way in hell that he's going to like me!"

"What! Are you crazy! Of course Sirius likes you! Haven't you seen the way he's lights up when you compliment him? Or the way he seems to hang onto your every word, when you're talking about anything else besides homework? Or even the way he's always staring at you!! It's downright creepy not to mention complete stalkerism!"

"Stalkerism isn't even a word Prongs! And does he stalk me the way you stalk Lily?"

"I do not stalk Lily. I just tend to follow her around a bit. That's all! Besides stop avoiding the question. Are you going to tell Padfoot?"

"NO!!!"

"Why not?!"

"I said no, and that's the end. Full stop!"

And with that final word, Remus stormed out of the library amongst the shocked stares of his fellow school mates, leaving behind a frustrated James Potter and an irate Madam Pince.

**A/N: So how was it? Did you like it? Can you believe how quickly I updated? I'm so proud of myself. Also, I've got another story up called Subtle Wooing? Please read, it's also a Remus and Sirius romance fic. **

**Please review with a cherry and strawberry sprinkles on top!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
